rise_of_the_guardians_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Nikki Van Davis/Miss Snows Adventures as a Guardian. (Chap 2)
Miss Snows Adventures as a Guardian (Chapter 2)inspired by: ELIZABETH *"So when do we start?" tooth asked "Today mate its not were going to wait until tomorrow." bunny replied to thooths question. "Everyone to the sleigh! except bunny!" North explained with a magical smile. Bunny smiled "where to?" he asked. North stopped in his tracks" I didn't think of that!" Viki smiled big and rolled her eyes "Oh North!" "IDEA!!" he explained scaring everybody with his swords. "AHH!" Jack Ducked So did Viki. "Sorry Jack. I Pick Burgess! anyway Jack did help us when pitch tried to get the children in unbelievabif. At this Jack made a satisfied smile. Viki smiled back.Everyone except bunny with much delight. bunny made his rabbit hole and a sheigh flew of in the sky. North took out his snow globe. "i say he said shaking it "Burgess PA." he threw it into the sky a magic portal opened up. and they flew through. Sandy was having fun he was smiling really big. "this is so fun aint it sandy" Viki said to sandy. He smiled and made a sand image of a sleigh above his head. they were in Burgess it was night in burgess. Bunny beat them to Burgess before they did. Ello mates look who made it here first!" he braged. "Yes but remember Christmas is next month!" Bunnys smirk disappeared. "JACK you came!" a boys voice rang out. "Jamie! its you" jack flew over to jamie's window "Hey kiddo have you been on the nice list Christmas is next month!"he asked. "YES! i have! Hi! Viki!!" "hello! Jamie!" Viki replied back waving."Were Collecting teeth jamie you can join us if you want!" tooth said "I really Would guys But i have a field trip tomorrow,and i have to get my sleep." jamie said disappointed."Alright kiddo get a good nights rest okay!" Jack replied. The Contest Was On! North was popping in and out from the chimneys and explaining how much teeth he had got. Tooth was flying in and out "I got More than you do bunny!" tooth yelled. "You call that a bag of choppers" he paused in his tracks to show his prized trophy of a bag decently filled with teeth. "now thats a bag of choppers" he said showing the velvet red bag.tooths winning look disappear.Sandy stopped to see how much he got. he made a light bulb image on top of his head. to show he had an idea. and flew of. jack got a good amount of teeth to. but now was his plan. he sneaked up behind bunny and took some of the teeth in his bag before bunny found out he flew away with Viki! they tried so hard ton not laugh until they got a distance away. A girl about 12 was walking on the sidewalk enjoying her self when she saw Jack. "hello! jack! its me Elizabeth! Jack stopped and turned around "Hello Elizabeth!" She smiled big and blushed then waved big and ran home giggling.Viki noticed Elizabeth didn't seem to see her.but she waved and said bye. before she ran of. Giggling. Viki laughed a bit at her reaction."i like her are you friends?" Viki asked Jack. "Yes we visit i like to visit my believers" They sneaked more teeth from the other guardians tooth bags trying not to LOL. Then Vki and Jack saw a small boy about 8 running and laughing for some reason. She was curious she flew out in front of him to say hi! But she got a big shock He ran Right Through her!! Viki stopped in her tracks. her eyes got wide and breathed heavily. "Jack!"she called Jack was watching and saw what happened and flew over to her. "No one believes in me...."she said "jamie dose." Jack replied."but no one else dose.." Viki finished his sentence for him. "i know how you feel remember i told you about me that" he answered. "ya i know Lets get more teeth" Viki said almost sounding a bit teary. Jack knew how she felt but he wasn't going to let the world not believe in Miss Snow. as they flew of in silence Jack was thinking hard. "Maybe we can fix that.and get them believing in you" a ray of sunshine seemed to pas her face."Is it possible?" she thought By; Niki TO BE CONTINUED................ Category:Blog posts